<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like the wind, you're going somewhere. by ThatForestPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119500">Like the wind, you're going somewhere.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince'>ThatForestPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metro 2033 &amp; Related Fandoms, Metro Last Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artyom had saved Pavel's life, he couldn't just abandon the man after everything he had done for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artyom/Pavel Morozov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel couldn't believe how far the Metro had come, how well things were going. The alliance between the Red Line, the Rangers and Hanza had seemed like an impossible dream… and now it was a reality. He had been accepted back into the Red Line, though he was demoted. Pavel was lucky, most who were loyal to Moskvin and Korbut that hadn't died in the battle for D6 had either been imprisoned or discharged. He wondered if Artyom had something to do with his luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, nothing could stay peaceful for long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artyom was missing. He had been missing for over a month now. The tension of the "hero of the metro" being missing was palpable in every station he visited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried his best to search for Artyom, but he wasn't high up enough to learn anything about it except "Ranger Artyom has gone missing, please keep an eye out for a 6'2 ranger who doesn't speak." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know more. The more time passed, the more likely that Artyom was dead and the more his anxiety grew. Artyom had saved Pavel's life, he couldn't just abandon the man after everything he had done for him. So, he was headed to Polis to find some sort of answer. He knew it was best to go to D6, but there’s no way they’d let someone like him in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pro of being so low on the ladder now… being able to take his vacation days without question. Con… He only had a few days off to try and find Artyom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going through Theatre on his way to Polis made his heart sink to his stomach, looking at all the places he’d been with Artyom. He hadn’t been here since… since he’d betrayed the ranger. It hurt so much to think about. So he didn’t. He just looked ahead and headed straight for Polis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never been to Polis before, it’s size and beauty was almost blinding. He tried not to get starstruck too many times but did catch himself standing and staring at least once. When he reached where he could find the council, he found a familiar figure. A woman, Anna. The daughter of the leader of the Rangers, a woman who would definitely know where Artyom had last been. He walked up to her nervously, hoping she didn't know him. “Uhm.. Excuse me ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him, already frowning and looking confused but thankfully she didn't seem to recognize him. "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel took his uniform hat off respectfully. "I've come all the way from the other side of the Red Line, I would like to help in the search for Artyom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna stared at him, her confusion obvious, before asking incredulously. "Why?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed softly and looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "He… He saved my life once, before the battle of D6. I'd like to return the favor." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes before sighing as well, seeming frustrated. "The council won't let anyone go after him. They say it's too dangerous for anyone to go out." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Go out? Out of where? Polis? "Go out?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna was silent for a moment before saying sadly. "Artyom went to the surface."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That's why people had been so quiet about it, the Rangers thought Artyom was dead. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be… "Well, the council doesn't control me. I'll go after him. What direction did he go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna gave him a strange look, like he was crazy to suggest such a thing. Maybe he was crazy. "He went out through Borovitskaya, headed towards the Cathedral." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, ma'am." He bowed a little to her respectfully and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Anna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck, red." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, doing his best to look determined. He was determined, sure. But he had a sinking feeling that he'd either find Artyom's body, or he'd die soon after he set foot on the surface. Maybe… Maybe he could at least bring Artyom home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Search, Hunger and Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pavel had a long way to go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Search, Hunger and Discovery</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Search.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The surface… Is just as gross as he remembered. Cold and wet and radioactive… His geiger counter was already clicking, warning him not to linger anywhere too long. He wished he could stop and take a look at the monuments and the big buildings, but even the idea of the threats that inhabited the nearby Great Library were enough to keep him walking. He hoped for a day when the surface was safe enough that he could sightsee, but he doubted he’d live to see such a day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His quiet jog through the intersection not far from the station was mostly uneventful, save for occasionally ducking into a building everytime a demon flew past. He could see the Cathedral from where he stood, but watching the demon that had flown past joining several others in circling around the giant church made him doubt that Artyom had gone that way. He wouldn’t be that stupid, right? He walked back out into the street and squinted to look across the giant bridge over the river. He could see a Reich outpost on the other side, though definitely abandoned seeing how ripped and tattered their vile flag was. Had Artyom gone towards the Nazis? A little target practice, maybe? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If his journey to the intersection had been a breeze, the Bolshoi Kamenny Bridge, however, would be a different story. It was completely open to the sky, save for a few cars, and had a big chunk missing from it where it had partially collapsed. There was barely any cover, but it was this or swimming across the river. He would have to run for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around to make sure that there were no demons around before he took off across the giant bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel was about half way across when there was a roar above his head and air blew around him as a demon flapped above him. He dove into a burned out car, trying to suppress a scream as it landed practically on top of him. As it stuck its head into where the windshield used to be, he unloaded into its face. "Blyat! Get back! Get away, you bitch!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unloaded a full clip before it finally went limp, slumping over the car and causing it to creak. Pavel sat there for a few moments, panting and wheezing a little from the cold air's effects on his lungs. His filter was running out, he needed to get somewhere safe to replace it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked the car door back open and continued his run across the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel’s filter were seriously low by the time he reached the Nazi outpost, he ducked into the old bus just as his lungs were starting to burn. He threw his bag open and grabbed a new filter, practically throwing the old one to the ground as he screwed on the new one. He panted softly as clean, filtered air entered his lungs. He leaned back against the seat he had taken and finally observed his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This outpost must have been abandoned in a hurry, everything was left in its natural place. A pot of tea sat untouched in one of the bus seats, the sleeping bags had been left as if someone had just woken up, and there was a stack of books and letters still sitting near the driver’s seat. Pavel immediately reached for the three letters, to see if he could get any information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first was basically useless, just blabberings about needing supplies and wanting to check out the Cathedral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second was… Interesting. It was written in a mix of Russian and German and talked about… something someone found. It seemed important, so he pocketed it to give it to the Red Line later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third letter was the most interesting, because he could understand it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Petar</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We caught a Ranger up near the Cathedral. Bastard was half-dead with radiation poisoning, hopefully he’ll stay alive long enough to give you some information but he’s not making much sense right now. Keeps talking about his radio.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sending Ivan and Mav to take him to Polyanka for you. Hopefully Mav remembers to take this letter with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Anatoli</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artyom had been captured. Artyom had been taken to Black Station. Artyom could still be alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel put all the letters into his bag and then got up, heading out and began to walk down the street in the direction of the Nazi station. He had a long way to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hunger</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hungry. It was hungry. It needed to eat. It always needed to eat. It was so so hungry. It needed to bite. It needed to kill. It growled and pulled hard on the chains attached to its muzzle, pawing at it desperately. It wanted to bite itself, it wanted to rip its body open if it could not get something to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opening sent it into a fit, pulling on it's chains as hard as it could trying to get to the figure standing just out of its reach. "Ah, are you hungry, ranger? You'll have to wait, we don't have anyone to feed to you today." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It roared and clawed at the concrete floor, trying even more to reach the figure. It was so hungry it felt sick. Please, feed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A distant clanging stopped them both in their tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Discovery</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel was surprised how... empty this Reich station was. The parts of the station that were above ground were completely abandoned and there seemed to be a skeleton staff inside and well… Most of the cages here were empty. Even when they had people in them, none of them were Artyom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking through the station wasn't very hard, the Nazis were stupid and there wasn't too much lighting around, but the longer he went without finding Artyom the more and more anxious he got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he found a crudely-made sign saying "Authorized Soldiers Only" nailed to a door, his heart was pounding in his chest. He opened the door slowly, peering into the hallway to see that it was littered with hanging cans and a tripwire just in front of the door out. God damn, whatever's in there must be valuable. Maybe Artyom was in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He disarmed the tripwire first, finding it lead to an explosive. It seemed.. pretty dangerous to have this in the middle of the station, what could be in there? He could hear a voice coming from behind the door at the end of the hallway. "Are you hungry, ranger?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranger? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holy shit Artyom was in there. He began to sneak around the hanging cans as fast as he could. Pavel is almost to the door when there's a roar inside the room and he just about trips over his own feet, knocking into the cans. Fuck. Welp, couldn't go back now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He burst through the door and was immediately faced by a Nazi standing there, staring at him with a shocked expression. Before he could react, Pavel ran at him and hit him directly in the face with the butt of his rifle. He stood above the now unconscious Nazi, panting and wondering how that had been so easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl emanated from his left. He spun around to look at where it had come from and was faced with a giant jail cell that was shrouded in darkness. At his feet… a ranger's helmet. He kneeled down slowly and picked it up with shaking hands. It was Artyom's. It had to be. It had the same big damage marks as it had the last time he'd seen it (when.. when Artyom had spared him) and the same night vision goggles attached on top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he looked up, only to see two pairs of glowing eyes staring back at him. He jumped back and stared with wide eyes as.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> moved into the light. It was some sort of mutant, but it was like no mutant he'd ever seen before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was.. huge, with dark, black fur and sharp teeth. Its eyes… a brilliant green with so much soul behind them. He knew those eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>".... Artyom?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't sure how to split up Search from Hunger and Discovery so I decided to just make it all one chapter. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Sins and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This monster holds him just like Artyom used to, tight to his chest and hesitant to let go. This was definitely Artyom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was written for my boyfriend for Valentine's Day but I forgot to upload it... Oops. Happy Valentine's Day gayrussianspacecadet, I love you so so much. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Sins and Love</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster whined sadly and it was one of the most heartbreaking sounds Pavel had ever heard. He got to his feet then and didn't even bother looking for a key, just took out his pistol and shot the lock off. He only hesitated when approaching the mutant, nervous that even if this was Artyom… He could still become violent if his mind was too far gone. He didn't want to think about that possibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down in front of Artyom, who seemed to get the picture and stopped pulling so hard on his chains so he could sit back on his haunches. They stared at each other for several moments before Pavel slowly reached forward and put a hand on the muzzle that entrapped Artyom. The monster flinched a little, but didn't pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As slowly as he could, Pavel began to undo the straps of the muzzle. Artyom's pupils became larger and he began to shuffle on his feet, seeming anxious to have the muzzle off. When it finally did come off, Artyom immediately opened his mouth to its maximum which scared the hell out of Pavel for a moment but he was just stretching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Pavel found himself with a face full of some of the softest fur he'd ever felt. This monster holds him just like Artyom used to, tight to his chest and hesitant to let go. This was definitely Artyom. "Chuvak, I…" Pavel pushed away the desire to tell the other how much he missed him. "It's been a while, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom pulled away and Pavel could finally get a good look at him. He was… big. Really big. Artyom was already tall as a human, but he had to be at least 8 feet now with lots of muscle. His face no longer resembled a human's, now elongated like a dog's and with two sets of bright green cat-like eyes. His mouth was big, with giant sharp teeth that he had a strange urge to touch. He didn't, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom brought up one hand (barely a hand, more of a paw with sharp claws) and patted his own chest. Artyom did that a lot when they were traveling together, usually when he wanted Pavel's attention or just when he was happy. One of his quirks that Pavel loves. "What's the matter, Tyoma?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom brought his hand up to his face and motioned towards his mouth. It took Pavel a moment to realize he was signing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Eat'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh. "Are you hungry, chuvak?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster nodded, a bit frantically. Okay, very hungry then. "Don't worry, I'll try to find you something. Try to stretch out while I'm gone okay? You've been in here a while, Artyomushka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After almost 20 minutes of searching around the station, Pavel couldn't find </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If the Nazis had been keeping any food here, they were hiding it very well. As he was walking back to the hallway leading to Artyom's cell he heard… Bones crunching and meat tearing. He hurried past the cans and opened the door to observe the scene in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nazi he had knocked out was gone. All that was left was scraps of clothing and blood splattered all over the room. Artyom was sitting on the floor outside of the cell, facing away from him. His shoulders were shaking, Artyom was crying… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pavel found himself immediately at the monster's side, hugging him and rubbing his back despite the blood. "It's okay, Artyom. It's okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom just signed, over and over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'So hungry. So hungry.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, d-dorogoy. It's okay, it was just a nazi. They don't count as people." His joke was weak, but it brought a huff out of the big monster. Pavel pulled a towel out of his backpack and began to wipe the blood off. "Here, Tyoma, stay still for a second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom complied easily, leaning forward a little and closing his eyes as the rough hand towel rubbed through his fur. Fuck, he was still just as beautiful like this. Slowly, he reached up and began to scratch behind the monster's ear. Artyom full body shuddered and leaned into the touch, like he hadn't felt a friendly touch in years. Pavel didn't want to think of that possibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low rumbling started up in Artyom's chest and slowly got louder as Pavel scratched harder, to the point where he about sounded like a car engine. He then moved his attention to Artyom's neck, slowly rubbing the tension and knots out of the thick muscle under his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Artyom seemed to be calm again, he pulled his hands away, much to the monster's annoyance. "We should get ready to go Artyom, we need to get you back to D6." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pavel watched closely as Artyom brought his paw to his face and made the best fist he could before putting the fist to his chin and then moving it down 'Not'. He then brought both paws to his chest, but struggled moving his fingers correctly. "What does the word start with?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a fist, the back of his hand facing away from Pavel 'A.' "Not accept?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom nodded and Pavel frowned. "Of course they'll accept you like this, Artyomushka. They are the rangers, those guys are your family!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster didn't seem convinced and held his paws in front of his chest, spreading his fingers as best he could before shaking his paws adamantly. 'Scared.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pavel reached forward and held one of Artyom's paws gently. "If they don't accept you then we'll come back here and live here, alright? Just two bachelors with their very own station, eh chuvak?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pavel immediately felt weird about what he said when the monster gave him a strange look and tilted his head… Before he leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek gently. Pavel's whole body short circuited and his skin seemed to tingle from the contact, how long had it been since someone had touched him like that? Nevermind that, how long had it been since he'd touched another person at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artyom signed again, pointing to himself insistently before pointing at Pavel in the same manner. 'Miss you' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pavel wondered if his heart could explode right then and there… Artyom was so god damn sweet and such a treasure. If only… No, no. Artyom wasn't like him, Artyom was normal. He liked women. "I missed you too, chuvak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster leaned in again and nuzzled him, which he greedily leaned into. Artyom couldn't be like him, could he?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :D! Thank you gayrussianspacecadet for being my editor!</p>
<p>Title is... not actual lyrics! It's from an interpretation of The Most Mysterious Song on the Internet. Might change it later, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>